Adderstrike (Pandora910)
: Adderstrike is a slender, yet large tom. He has gray fur with lighter tabby markings He has a knick in his right ear.. His eyes are ocean blue. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement In the epilogue, Flowerstar reveals that Stormwind and Snakewhisker had a second kit named Adderpaw. ''Dawnstar's Trouble Adderpaw is first seen with the other apprentices sitting beside Fawnpaw. When Fawnpaw makes a rude comment towards Dawnpaw, Adderpaw tells her to ignore Fawnpaw and states that she has a perpetual tick on her shoulder. While Dawnpaw is visiting Pebblekit in the nursery, Adderpaw shows up and explains he stepped on a thorn earlier, he got it out but it still hurt and that his mentor, Crowfur, was worried it might be infected. Pebblekit approaches Adderpaw and asks to inspect his paw, she says that there's a chance it could be infected. After Poppyfur dresses his paw, she sends him away. When Fawnpaw acts out against Nightwing, Flowerstar reminds her that both she and Adderpaw were supposed to become warriors. Flowerstar tells Fawnpaw she's not ready to be a warrior, and Adderpaw will have his ceremony alone. Flowerstar calls the meeting for Adderpaw's ceremony. Dawnpaw remarks on how she will miss Adderpaw in the apprentice den. Adderpaw gives his warrior vow and is given the name Adderstrike. When Brackenpaw, Heatherpaw and Flamepaw become apprentices, Adderstrike is given Heatherpaw as an apprentice. As they're walking through the forest, Dawnfire sees Adderstrike with Heatherpaw and thinks about how she wants her own apprentice. When greencough sets into SunClan camp, Adderstrike is one of the warriors affected by the illness. Later it's revealed that his condition has gotten worse. While waiting for patrols, Dawnfire sees Adderstrike talking with Snakewhisker. She later then goes up to him to join him on a patrol. During the battle against AshClan for Applespots' kits, Adderstrike is seen fighting Graypelt and Mudthorn alongside Icepetal. After the gathering where Thornstar challenges the Clan's, Dawnstar discusses with SunClan and Adderstrike asks what Dawnstar's answer is. After the battle, Dawnstar and Earthpaw help Adderstrike and Mossleaf back to MoonClan camp. In the A New Horizon Arc [[Sun Awakening (Pandora910)|''Sun Awakening]] Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Icepetal: Living Living (As of A Fallen Star) Daughters: Petalpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Dovepaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sedgepaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: ''' Stormwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Father: Snakewhisker: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sister: Dovetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: Pebblestep: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cinderflame: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Blizzardkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sootkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: Yarrowtail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cloudspots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Owlkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Breezekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: Flowerstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Dovewish: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tallfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Stonewhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Flintstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Images Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters